


Go Now Before It's Too Late

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [4]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06, Sexual Situations, Soulless!Jimmy, Twincest, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob's year couldn't get any crazier...until his soulless twin gets back from investigating a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Now Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from this blog, is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. Set in S6, sometime around "Family Matters".

**Title** : Go Now Before It's Too Late  
**Prompt** : 103 - angry  
**Character/Pairing** : Jacob Glaser/Jimmy Novak.  
**Word Count** : 896  
**Rating** : M  
**Warnings** : Soulless!Jimmy, language, twincest, sexual situations, implied past relationship  
**Summary** : Jacob's year couldn't get any crazier...until his soulless twin gets back from investigating a case.  
**Note** : Sprung from this blog, is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. Set in S6, sometime around "Family Matters".

 

Finding out your twin brother was soulless was a big shocker, sure it explained things about how he was acting but it didn’t make up for the fact that he was still being a dick. Jacob was busying himself by working on the case they’d picked up. So far, it was looking like maybe a simple salt and burn. He wasn’t holding his breath though; Jacob was more concerned with trying to get Jimmy his soul back. These hunts were just slowing them down from that.

He heard the door of the motel room open and without looking back over his shoulder he knew it was Jimmy, back from checking out the crime scene for this little case. Jacob was about to say something when he felt a warm breath by his ear and Jimmy said, “Hey bro.”

Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin, finding the shivers that ran down his spine unnerving and the last thing he needed right now. “Jesus… Jim, have you been hanging out with Cas or something? Personal space.”

A chuckle had that breath pushing against his neck and ear again, and this time Jacob steeled himself. Jimmy wasn’t right. All this was because he was missing his soul. That was all. “Your space is my space, Jake.” Hands moved down Jacob’s back carefully, warm through his t-shirt against muscles that were beyond tense. “C’mon,” Jimmy cooed, “lighten up. Let’s have fun.”

It didn’t take his degree from MIT to tell that Jimmy was smirking, that cocky I’m-better-than-you smirk that he tended to wear since they reunited in Boston. “No,” Jacob said, putting the open book down on the table and yanking away from Jimmy. He crossed the room in a few steps, turning to finally look at Jimmy with complete unamusement.

Jimmy wore a dull expression, looking bored in his black suit and tie that he was still wearing. Jacob glanced at his eyes - those wonderful blue colors were too lifeless to be his twin’s – and set his jaw.

The first, and last, time they ever had any intimate contact like the kind Jimmy was no doubt wanting was two nights before Jacob’s deal with Lilith ran out. That night was still burned into Jacob’s mind – how he’d gotten so drunk and called Jimmy from the bar, spouting off things about how he’d “miss all the pretty women in the world” and his “little twin with the really pretty blue eyes”. Jimmy had ended up picking him up right after the call and dragged him back to the motel, where Jacob rambled about all the things he liked about Jimmy until Jimmy just grabbed him and kissed him – a very not brotherly thing to do. He’d freaked out a little, but Jacob ended up pressing him on because according to him “no one knew his body like he did”.

Everything beyond that night was a little fuzzy for Jacob to remember. There been touching, jerky movements, Jimmy’s lips all over him… And then waking up in the too small bed naked with Jimmy curled up in his arms.

And why he was taking now to remember this, Jacob wasn’t sure. He wanted to go smash his head in for it, all of it.

“It’s not going to happen, Jim,” Jacob told him sternly, shooting a pointed look before he turned to grab his backpack and dig through it for another book.

The book never got reached though. All too fast he was grabbed, back slammed against the wall of the room and Jimmy right fucking there. “I can be the Jimmy you want, Jake.” He nuzzled at his neck, Jacob still trying to resist but finding his brother was stupidly stronger than him. Apparently, all those hunts without him had been putting Jimmy on the track to staying in top shape. “Stupid prayers every night, keep you from doing ridiculous things… Just like old times.”

A swipe of Jimmy’s tongue against his neck just as Jacob was about to protest had him forgetting his words, cursing loudly because no – they shouldn’t. Not now. Why the hell couldn’t Jimmy just wait until he had his soul back to resolve this weird sexual tension shit they had going on? Why did he always have to be the difficult one? Jacob felt Jimmy’s hands roam over him after letting go of his wrists that were pinned by his head.

His hands found Jimmy’s shoulders and Jacob decided you know what? Fuck it. If this was what Jimmy wanted, then fine. Better than him going off with some random person he’d regret in the future. Anger swelled in Jacob and he grabbed Jimmy’s arms, shifting and shoving him towards the closest bed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind as he clambered onto the bed to straddle his twin’s lap and shove off his suit jacket, Jacob wondered if he’d regret this. It was like taking advantage of a blind person. Jimmy didn’t know any better, didn’t have a soul to use his moral compass and put the brakes on. But then again, this man was so different from Jimmy, his Jimmy. Maybe he could just chalk it up to be one of the many flings he had in college, Jacob wondered as he tugged his own shirt off while Jimmy seemed to mirror him.

He guessed only time would truly tell.  



End file.
